El vino y las rosas
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Aquel día, con Rukia entre sus brazos, Ichigo descubrió que cada parte de su ser tenía escrito que la quería para él. Por eso estaba seguro que mañana, de nuevo, su fotografía, el vino y las rosas la harían regresar.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Historia inspirada en la canción "El vino y las rosas" interpretada por Cristian Castro.**

 **Advertencias:** AU. ContieneOoC .

* * *

 **EL VINO Y LAS ROSAS**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue un día lluvioso de agosto cuando él la conoció. A pesar de las advertencias de su madre no llevó consigo paraguas, ahora parado bajo el pequeño techado de la biblioteca se arrepentía de ello.

Las nubes grises, casi negras a su parecer, no vaticinaban un cese a la torrencial lluvia. La biblioteca estaba cerrada y de seguir lloviendo las calles terminarían por inundarse haciéndole casi imposible llegar a su casa.

Mojarse los tennis recién comprados, quizá lo podía pasar, pero en su mochila llevaba un libro que pidió prestado en la biblioteca, y si lo estropeaba la bibliotecaria no dejaría de recordárselo hasta que se graduara de la universidad.

—Podemos compartir el paraguas si quieres. —Tuvo que mirar a un costado para identificar a quien le habló.

Una chica bajita, de cabello negro y ojos violetas lo miraba fijamente mientras sostenía una sombrilla grande, blanca con dibujos de conejos. Le pareció haberla visto antes.

Pero ¿él bajo una sombrilla de conejos?¿Qué dirían si lo veían sus amigos?

—Sí, gracias. —No era de creer en corazonadas, pero algo en su interior le había dicho que sería muy estúpido de su parte negarse.

Así bajó la lluvia empezaron a caminar. Dos piquetes de ojos después, Ichigo decidió ser quien llevara el paraguas.

Diez minutos más tarde, tras una ráfaga de viento que les volteó la sombrilla, pensó que definitivamente no había sido buena idea.

Pero cuando Rukia, la chica que ahora sabía era su vecina, comenzó a reír por lo cómico de la situación, algo dentro de su alma se removió, todo su ser se llenó de calidez. Y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo el fuerte deseo de estar cerca de la vida de alguien más.

Y cuando comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, bajo la excusa de evitar resbalarse en las húmedas calles de la ciudad, dejó de importarle el mojarse y lo que la estricta bibliotecaria Unohana pudiera hacer con él.

.

.

Ichigo estaba frente a Rukia, con la que ya llevaba seis meses de amistad, ella le estaba reclamando su actitud agresiva hacia un chico, pero Ichigo no le ponía mucha atención, pues se había perdido en aquellos orbes violetas que tanto le gustaban.

—¡Ichigo!, contéstame ¿Por qué te comportaste así con Ashido? —lo encaró enojada dándole un manotazo en el brazo para despabilarlo.

Ichigo vio como Ashido aprovechaba que Rukia le explicaba una clase para rozar "accidentalmente" sus piernas, Rukia seguramente por ser un poco despistada no se dio cuenta, pero a él no podía engañarlo, así que se acercó y con nada de sutileza lo apartó de ella, amenazándolo con dejarlo irreconocible como siguiera propasándose con Rukia.

—¡Respóndeme idiota! —exigió la chica ante el mutismo de Ichigo. —¿Por qué te portas así? —preguntó, pues no era la primera vez que espantaba a sus amigos.

—¡Porque te amo, carajo!* —respondió por fin exasperado.

Y con aquella torpe declaración, empezó su vida juntos.

.

.

Aquella mañana era especial, y no sólo porque se cumplían tres años de conocerse, sino porque era el día después de su boda.

Ichigo despertó con Rukia entre sus brazos. Ella dormía y el aprovechó para estudiarla a fondo.

A él le fascinaba la fotografía, pero ninguna de aquellas piezas artísticas que había tomado, por más premiada que fuera, podía capturar la belleza y los sutiles sentimientos que ella emanaba.

Era frágil pero fuerte a la vez, dulce pero con un carácter de los mil demonios, era quien iluminaba su vida y detenía la lluvia de su interior en los momentos difíciles.

Rukia se removió entre sus brazos y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tallándose un ojo.

—Nada, aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir. —le dijo con una sonrisa, luego se inclinó un poco para poder besarla.

—Te amo. —mencionó ella tras separarse y se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho.

—Yo también te amo. — declaró depositando un beso en su frente.

Muchas veces se encontró pensando en todo lo que quería; terminar su carrera, un buen empleo, un buen auto, viajar. Pero esa mañana, con Rukia entre sus brazos, descubrió que simplemente era a ella a quien quería, quería conocer cada detalle oculto de su corazón, y no dejar de amarla. Porque era seguro que cada parte de su ser tenía escrito que la quería para él.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ese día, 23 de noviembre, Ichigo se removió en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, se estiró un poco y se sentó en la orilla del colchón. No tenía ganas de despertarse, ni siquiera de salir de su cama, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tampoco volteó hacia la cama, no quería verla vacía ni recordar lo frías que eran sus noches.

No sabía a qué horas eran, las gruesas cortinas rojas de su habitación seguían corridas por lo que la habitación estaba casi a oscuras.

Miró hacia un rincón de la habitación, las piezas del reloj que estrelló contra la pared, seguían ahí, junto a otros pequeños objetos que en su furia había lanzado.

Suspiró cansadamente y se llevó la mano a su cabello para tallárselo.

Miró a su derecha, hacía aquel buró polvoso en el que reposaba una botella de vino vacía y otra a medio terminar. Con pesar alargó la mano hacia el primer cajón y muy despacio, lo abrió.

Una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro al ver aquellos objetos tan bien alineados. Lo primero que tomó fue un cepillo plateado de cerdas suaves, ya no tenía el espejo en la parte de atrás y todo él tenía pequeñas ralladuras.

No le costó trabajo recordar lo emocionada que estaba Rukia al encontrarlo en un puesto de tianguis, pues había salido en su novela histórica favorita.

—Rukia. —susurró y acarició su mejilla, justo en el lugar donde ella lo había besado después de que le diera aquel objeto como regalo. Quien diría después que ese cepillo terminaría estrellándose varias veces en su cabeza cuando la hacía enojar. —Sí que eres una enana muy gruñona. —mencionó dejando el cepillo dentro del cajón.

 _Tú eres el idiota que me hace enojar._

Pudo escucharla reprocharle, ella jamás admitiría equivocarse, no por cosas triviales al menos.

Luego Ichigo sacó un fajo de hojas de papel atadas por un moño azul. Con cuidado lo desató y miró con añoranza cada una de las hojas, eran cartas escritas en aquel raro juego de palabras que ella solía utilizar, y todas ellas estaban decoradas con dibujos regordetes, en su mayoría conejos.

Muchas veces peleaba con Rukia por ellas, pues le parecían infantiles. Ahora daría lo que fuera por recibir una. Antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran, decidió guardar las cartas en el cajón, tal como las encontró.

Pasó la vista por otros objetos, todos valiosas posesiones de Rukia, y ahora también de él. Cada uno de esos objetos le permitió recordarla vívidamente, sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus caricias, sus lágrimas, su dolor.

Todos produciéndole un cruel momento de placer.

Finalmente optó por sacar un portarretrato dorado, guardián celoso de una vieja y bella fotografía. Rukia con vestido veraniego y sombrero de paja, miraba de perfil, con el mar, el sol y las gaviotas de fondo.

Aquel día, casi diez años atrás, Ichigo la había citado en la playa para proponerle matrimonio, pero no pudo evitar aprovechar que estaba distraída para tomarle una fotografía.

—Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, Rukia. —señaló acariciando el vidrio.

 _¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio con el ceño fruncido?_

 _Tonto, claro que aceptó._

Alzó el rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas que ya escurrían por su rostro, y entonces la vio.

Parada frente a él, con ese vestido violeta que tanto le gustaba, regalándole una cálida sonrisa, estaba ella.

—Rukia. —exclamó con profundo dolor dejando caer el portarretrato al suelo. —¡Rukia! —la llamó desesperado extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Su aroma dulce e inconfundible perfumó la habitación, su calidez hizo desaparecer el frío y la oscuridad y su presencia llenó su alma, alejando la soledad.

—¡Rukia! —volvió a llamar ansioso, con miedo, con fervor.

Ella se acercó a él y lo acarició, e Ichigo lloró, y sintió como la vida regresaba a él, y cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo evocaba las caricias de su amada. Cada célula de su ser recordaba las huellas que dejaba su contacto, recordaba su aroma, su calidez, su pasión, su ternura, su amor.

Y él abrió los ojos esperando estrecharla en sus brazos, para decirle lo mucho que la echaba de menos, pero la cruel realidad lo golpeó.

Sus manos estaban vacías, y el cuerpo de su amada se escapaba de su vida. Estaba solo en aquella fría y oscura habitación.

Tomó la botella de vino y dándole un trago se dejó caer al suelo.

Y entonces su alma se quebró y lloró, lloró con amargura, dolor, tristeza, como lo hacía cada mañana del 23 de noviembre desde dos años atrás.

Un día como ese, la vida le había arrebatado a la mujer que amaba.

— _Sé fuerte por Megumi, ella te necesita. —le había dicho Rukia en aquella habitación de hospital._

— _No sé si podré hacerlo, no sé si pueda vivir sin ti. —le respondió sujetando sus manos entre las suyas, no deseaba soltarla, no podía dejarla ir._

— _Lo harás, lo sé. Estaré contigo cada vez que veas su carita, estaré contigo cada vez que me recuerdes._

Y era cierto, cada vez que veía sus cosas, remendaba aquellos viejos y felices recuerdos, la sentía un poco más cerca.

—¿Papá? —una vocecita y unos toques a la puerta le advirtieron que era momento de ocultar su desgracia.

Rápidamente se limpió el rostro y ocultó las botellas de vino en la sección baja del buró.

—Pasa. —Indicó y una niña de nueve años, de cabello negro corto y ojos avellana entró con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

—Las he cortado para mamá. —señaló, no lloraba pero él podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Le van a gustar mucho Megumi. —sonrió con esfuerzo.

Su alma podía estar quebrada, pero delante de su hija mostraba fortaleza, Rukia nunca le perdonaría que la hiciera sufrir. Ni él tampoco.

Si no fuera por esa pequeña niña a la que amaba con toda el alma y la que le daba momentos de felicidad, él estaba seguro de que ya no estaría ahí.

—¿Seguro no se enojará por cortarlas de su jardín? —preguntó. El frente de su casa estaba adornado por esas flores, pues su mamá las cultivaba en su tiempo libre. Ahora ella era la encargada de cuidarlas.

—Por supuesto que no. —mencionó él, dándole un vistazo al ramo que llevaba su hija. Las rosas también lo hacían recordarla.

Más aliviada, Megumi sonrió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle a su padre que en una hora sus abuelitos llegarían para acompañarlos al cementerio.

Ichigo se puso de pie y guardó la fotografía de Rukia en el cajón. Se preparó para asistir al cementerio y ser fuerte, pero sabía que mañana, de nuevo, su foto, el vino y las rosas, la harían regresar.

* * *

*Esta frase la dijo Cristian en el video de la canción "Yo quería", me parece que Ichigo también la diría.

**Frase de la canción "Simplemente tu" de Cristian.

 **Gracias por leer la historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Escuché la canción y me encantó, no pude resistirme a escribir sobre ella.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
